


Midnight

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Halloween, I guess this has d/s elements in it but like in a cute way, Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr.)After party, featuring a Blaine who takes his boyfriend's costume to heart.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October!!

Kurt pulled his shawl tighter around himself. Standing on the fire escape late at night in October required layers, which Kurt found to be no problem at all. 

“Full moon tonight,” Kurt said. 

Blaine came outside to join him carrying two glass cups of warm apple cider. 

“My lord,” he replied, handing it over. 

“Just because I’m dressed like 18th-century French nobility doesn’t mean you have to call me Lord.” 

“I am merely a simple proletariat boy at your service.”

Blaine even bowed a little and Kurt rolled his eyes a lot. 

“It’s midnight, the party’s over, you no longer have to be in character.” 

Blaine didn’t comment, just sipped his drink.

“I think our Everything Frankenstein Movie Night was a success. Even if Rachel talked through _The Bride of Frankenstein_.” Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was smiling a little. “I particularly enjoyed Santana and I’s commentary of _Young Frankenstein_.”

Kurt took a sip of cider. “Did you spike this?”

“Sir, I only want to please you.”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, in a warning tone. 

His boyfriend was leaning in closer, pressing kisses along Kurt’s throat. 

“Please, sir.”

Kurt sighed happily. “Bedroom in five.”

“I’ll do you one better, bedroom in 30 seconds,” Blaine said, climbing back through the window.

Kurt followed soon after, still a little shocked, and managed to not spill any cider as he rushed down the hall to meet Blaine.


End file.
